Hermione's Trunk
by Liswaimlove
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are trying to find a place to hide from the Death Eaters, so she takes them to a special place she made.


Hermione's Trunk

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything Harry Potter, and I am not making any money off of this.**

**This one-shot takes place during The Deathly Hallows.**

"Shit Harry! Why did you have to say You-Know-Who's name again? Didn't you learn anything from when we were captured and taken to Malfoy Mansion?" yelled Hermione as they apparated away from a pack of Death Eaters. "Look I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? Okay, I think we're safe now. Where are we?" asked Harry. "This is my old Muggle neighborhood where I grew up. I'm trying to find my parent's house. There's something there that I think might be able to help us." said Hermione as she walked down the street and read the different house numbers. "What is it?" asked Ron curiously. "You'll see," she said mysteriously. They continued to walk for about a minute more, before she stopped them in front of an average looking two-story house. "We will have to go around the back, since I sent my parents off to Australia," Hermione said with a sad look on her face. She led them around to the back, and she quickly raised her wand and unlocked it. The inside was virtually empty, and it looked like Hermione's parents had taken everything with them when they left. "Okay, so we should do this quickly, incase the Death Eaters decide to check here," she said as she led them through the kitchen and into a small room under the staircase. This reminded Harry of when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had made him live in the cupboard under the stairs. Once they were all inside, she closed the door and turned on the light. The only things in there were cobwebs and a medium sized trunk that was covered in dust. Hermione brushed it off, and pointed her wand at it. "Alohomora," The locks shuddered, and a voice came out. "State your names, please," Harry and Ron just stared, but Hermione calmly stated her name, and elbowed the boys until they did the same. "You must each answer one question. Hermione Granger, step forward. Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" A look of relief washed over Hermione's face as she stepped closer to the trunk, "I believe that the answer is that a circle has no beginning," she answered evenly. "Correct. Now, Harry Potter, tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf," said the voice. "Well, An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. Each Animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The werewolf is a creature that exists only for a brief period around the full moon. At any other time, a werewolf is a normal human. This change is involuntary," explained Harry. "Nicely stated. Lastly, Mr. Weasley. Tell me what the major ingredients are in Polyjuice Potion," Ron looked like he was about to wet himself as he racked his brain for an answer. "Erm, it's got leeches, knotgrass, fluxweed, boomslang skin, lacewing flies, a bit of the person you're trying to turn into, and...damn…I always forget this one. Oh! Bicorn horn," Hermione rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt to answer. "Yes. That's right," said the trunk as it finally unlocked. Hermione pulled it open and jumped inside. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, shrugged, and jumped in after her. The three were falling down a long tube, which put them in a gigantic room full of everything you could think of. Along one wall was a line of shelves stuffed with books. The opposite wall was covered half way by cabinets, and a refrigerator, and the other half with stalls containing toilets, sinks, or showers covered by red velvet curtains. The remaining two walls were covered with anything you could ever need, and the middle of the room had a big long table surrounded by leather chairs. "Hermione! What is this place?" said Ron dumbfounded. "Oh this? Haha this was just something I made last summer while I was bored. I just thought it might come in handy some day. The only problem is that it's not very secure. All you have to do is answer basic questions, and then you're in. So it wouldn't make a very good long-term hiding place. But for now, we can stay here," she said modestly. "This place is incredible! Even for you Hermione! How did you do it?" asked Harry as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs. "I just used a magnified Undetectable Extension Charm on the trunk, and I added all this stuff over time. It was quite simple really," she explained. "I'm going to go put a few protective spells around here just in case." She went off and began mumbling incantations, as Harry and Ron looked around and tried to decide on what to do. They knew that although this was a fabulous place, they couldn't stay here long, and they should take advantage of it while it lasted.

**I hope you guys liked this! It's my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
